Police Bike
4/5 (TBOGT) 5/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) Chopper Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = Chopper Bike |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = police POLICE_BIKE |modelname = policeb |handlingname = POLICEB |textlabelname = POLICEB |roadspawn = (GTA V, TBOGT; Multiplayer) No (TBOGT; Singleplayer) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TBOGT) 30 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_HWayCop_01 |roadspawngroups = TBOGT |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Police Bike is a police motorcycle that appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Police Bike is added to the game as a DLC vehicle is never seen used by the police in normal gameplay. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Police Bike is considerably rare in the original version of the game with only one appearance in the storyline. In the enhanced version, it commonly appears parked at police stations or on highway roadsides. Despite having an LSPD livery on the bike, the only force to use it are the San Andreas Highway Patrol. The siren has also been changed in the enhanced version; the primary siren is now a yelp-siren and its noise is more electric. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' It is based on the . It is similar to an , but is closer in design to the Road King due to the lack of a fairing. The Police Bike can only seat one person due to the top box for the electrical system being in the way, which means it has the smallest passenger capacity of any vehicle in the game, along with several vehicles (such the Forklift, the Rhino, etc.). In multiplayer the police are not seen riding the bike or pursuing the player in it (like the Police Stinger and Police Buffalo). The Police Bike appears to be based on the Wolfsbane, albeit with additional framework added for protection, smaller wheels, and the necessary policing and road-cruising equipment added. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the bike reappears with almost the exact look as in TBoGT, except for a few details. The bike no longer features high sirens, but they are replaced by more LED lights over the front wheel cover, the sides and the rear end of the rear section of the same (instead of being turned on when the vehicle's engine is on, these are currently emergency lights). The bike features a visor with an unknown window tint applied by default.File Data: Unlike the previous appearance, police officers are seen using these bikes. The Police Bike appears along with its "civilian" variant, the Sovereign, again being based upon the GTA IV rendition of the Wolfsbane. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Being based on a Harley-Davidson Road King, the bike is somewhat heavy but high in power and torque, meaning its top speed and acceleration are average for motorcycles, but higher than most cars. However, the handling is excellent for such a heavy bike, with its powerful brakes being another positive. The bike can also withstand more damage than any other bike in the game, and takes virtually no damage when shot in the saddle bags. TBoGT Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to Grand Theft Auto V, the bike's acceleration and top speed capabilities remain unchanged, however, the response of setting off (including traction) has been greatly improved, and with GTA V's new handling physics, the bike is much more responsive for cornering and braking. Because of the bike's weight, the Police Bike is not a bike capable of successful or easy wheelies, often the bike attempts to pull itself back down when at high speed due to gravitational force, but it also tends to be sluggish at wheelies even at moderate speeds. GTA V Overview Image Gallery ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Police_Bike_TBOGT.png|The player on a Police Bike in TBoGT. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' PoliceBike-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Bike on the Rockstar Games Social Club. PoliceBike-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Police Bike with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) PoliceBike-GTAV-Front.png|Original version. (rear quarter view MotorPolice-GTAV-OnBike.png|A Motor Officer on his Police Bike in GTA V. PoliceBike-GTAV-front.jpg|A Police Bike in a screenshot in GTA V. Police_Bikes.jpg|Trevor and Michael dressed as cops and riding Police Bikes. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-next.jpg|Police Bikes in the enhanced version of GTA V. The red light is more visible than the original. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' (multiplayer only) *In front of the Hove Beach Police Station. *In front of the Lower Easton Police Station. *In the parking lot of the East Island City Police Station. *In the parking lot of the Leftwood Police Station. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found parked on the sides of roads and highways in Blaine County (An officer is present however). *Can occasionally be found between 1:00 AM and 4:00 AM at the train station under the Olympic Freeway on Strawberry Avenue. *Can sometimes be found just outside the entrance of Dignity Village during the daytime. *Can occasionally be found parked outside police stations, usually in daytime. (Enhanced version) *Two Police Bikes may appear next to the sign on the turn off near the cable car station (One will be mounted, other one will not be on bike). Only appears between 16:00 to 18:00, most commonly after 17:00. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can rarely be found when the player has 1-3 stars in Blaine County. *Can be commonly seen when the player earns a 1-2 star wanted level at the RON Gas Station in Tatavian Mountains on the Senora Freeway. It will be off the service road. *Can appear carrying supplies in a certain type of Motorcycle Club supply mission. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *I Fought the Law... ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Cops Capacity *Crooked Cop *Chopper Tail Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Getting on the Police Bike grants the player a Pistol. Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The default radio stations for the Police Bike are Liberty Rock Radio and Liberty City Hardcore. (multiplayer only) *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, if the player turns on the siren and looks through the windshield, they may notice that they can see right through the coverings on the high sirens, as if they had been shot off. This also happens when they are submerged in water. *The Police Bike is the only LCPD vehicle to feature blue and red lights as opposed to the standard red and white lights, similar to the Police Stinger and the Police Stockade. *When activating the vehicle's siren, traffic will not react as they would do with other law enforcement vehicles. *Upon entering the Police Bike, the vehicle's generic motorcycle entering animation causes the player to grip onto invisible handle bars, before shortly reaching for the physical handle bars. *If the Police Bike is occupied by an NPC, it will have the horn of a Freeway and Hexer. Also, they do not seem to use the turning lights. *If a police officer takes a Police Bike, it will be represented in the map as a police vehicle, but there is no cinematic camera for it, unlike other police vehicles. *For some reason, there is a strange blue texture behind the headlamp unit. It is apparently part of the LCPD text. *The bike shares the engine sound with the Angel, Daemon and the Wayfarer. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *If the player is being chased by a Police Bike, the officer will shoot at the player even if the player only has one star. *The unit number (69269) on the Police Bike is a reference to the 69 sex position. This is also seen on the Police Predator. See Also *HPV-1000 - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. *VCPD Wintergreen - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalent. *Wolfsbane - Base version of the Police Bike. *Sovereign - Civilian version of the Grand Theft Auto V model. References Navigation }}de:Polizeimotorrad (IV) es:Moto policía pl:Police Bike ru:Полицейский мотоцикл Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Emergency Vehicle Class